


Echoes of Darkness

by Insentis



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Magic, Time Gem (Marvel), Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insentis/pseuds/Insentis
Summary: Stephen Strange, master of the mystic arts, struggles against the painful memories of Dormamu’s demise. While trying to share his time between Christine and being the Warden of one of three Sanctums, weird events are foreshadowing the return of an ancient threat...





	Echoes of Darkness

0\. Prologue

With shaking hands as always, Strange turned on the tap, spreading drops everywhere before wetting is face. For a couple of seconds, the fresh water drew the pain and the confusion of his mind.

It wasn’t the first time he had nightmares about the dark dimension. After all, he had suffured countless death and even if Dormamu had gone, the memories of pain were still very present. 

Exhausted, Strange sat on the bathroom floor, trying to put himself together, to cast away the sinester thoughts. As he managed to enter a state of trance, reality began to flicker around him. He knew it, the Dark dimension Master would retourn, he could still feel the presence of his domain. Having been there during so many loops seemed to have marked him, deeply.

Soon his attention was drawn by an insisting voice, then accompanied by some kind of knocking. Christine was at the door, water was spreading on the floor when Strange woke up.

“Steven ! What are you doing in there ? Open the door.”

Painfully, Strange stood up and turned off the tap before openning the door to fall. Had it not been for Christine he would have fallen hard on the floor.

“Nightmares again… Come one Stephen, you should take something at least to sleep. You can’t do this anymore.”

She couldn’t understand, the Doctor Strange hadn’t given any clues on what he had done. Would have Christine known she would have lost her mind. And it was something he didn’t want to happen to the one he loved. He wanted to rest but there was too much to do, too much to read, too much to learn and too much master.

Thanks to the Eye of Agamoto, he was able to do so, but the using of an Infinity Stone was exhausting, even for someone as purposeful as him.

\- What is wrong ? asked Christine stroking his hair  
\- Nothing, I’m just tired, let’s go back to sleep Chris, I’ll be fine, answered the wizard with a honest smile.

She insisted a little more, he too, it lasted some times, then they both fell asleep in each other arms.

It was dawn when the phone called, it was the hospital, Christine had to go, she stood up and layed a kiss on Stange brow before leaving silently. He went for the balcony to watch the sunlight reflexion on the skycrapers, thoughtful… There was no haunting from the Dark Dimension during the day, just the will to prevent it form being Earth future fate.

While he was planning his studies for the day, a portal openned on his right. Wong didn’t even cross it, but by a glance at his face, Strange knew something had happened, it wasn’t the Dark Dimension, but it was enough to requiere Stephen assistance.

\- What is it Wong ? he asked calmly  
\- She... has returned...


End file.
